An electronic cigarette is a new electronic product. Electronic cigarettes have the same appearances as cigarettes, so they are often used in nicotine replacement therapies to help smokers to quit smoking. Thus, electronic cigarettes are more and more widely used.
A typical electronic cigarette generally comprises an outer sleeve, and the outer sleeve accommodates an atomization component, a power component, and so on. The typical electronic cigarette further includes a simulated filter tip component received in the outer sleeve. In general, this type of filter tip is not soft and doesn't conform to the feeling of smokers that cigarettes are put in their mouths for years, and the smokers may usually generate psychological resistance. Therefore, the typical electronic cigarette cannot completely meet psychological and physiological needs of smokers and has poor user experience, which affects quitting smoking effect directly. Additionally, in automatic production, the filter tip component needs to be inserted into the outer sleeve, which is difficult to operate and is inconvenient to automatically produce the electronic cigarette using machines.